If It Weren't (For Bad Luck)
by Jedipati
Summary: The galaxy changes when Emperor Palpatine is diagnosed with a deadly disease that ultimately causes dementia.
1. Chapter 1

This is the prequel to "You're Very Lucky, Leia" and "No Manner of Luck at All", both of which can be found here or on AO3. It explains how Vader became Emperor, how Leia was captured, and everything else! Happy New Year, Everyone!

* * *

Darth Vader entered the Throne Room as quietly as he could. He was the last of Emperor Palpatine's closest advisors to arrive, since he'd been halfway across the galaxy when the summons had come. As always, he knelt before the throne and his master. "Rise, Lord Vader," Palpatine rasped.

"Yes, my master," he replied.

"Now that Lord Vader is here, we can proceed," Palpatine said. "Come, my advisors. The time draws short."

Vader could feel how much power the Sith Master was expending to project the appearance of strength. The other advisors, both civilian and military, were not Force strong, but they had to know that Palpatine was putting up something of a front. Everyone in the room knew what this meeting was about. Palpatine had been diagnosed with Cardonian Dementia. It was fatal 95% of the time, and even the Jedi had never found a cure. The best anyone had managed to do was delay the mental degradation.

Palpatine took a deep breath. "I am counting on all of you in this room to ensure a smooth transition of power, my friends," he said. "I know that past Empires have crumbled after their founder was gone, and I do not wish for that to happen to our Empire. My will is clear, but I will tell all of you now- Lord Vader is my heir, and will be the next Emperor. I am sure he will continue the traditions that make the Empire the greatest in history. Lord Vader?"

"Thank you, my master," Vader said. "I am honored." He wasn't at all surprised, of course. Who else could rule a Sith Empire but a Sith?

"Excellency, what shall be done for…"

"Most of what I wish done is in my will," Palpatine interrupted Isard. "Lord Vader knows the rest." He took a deep breath, and Vader watched has he loosened his grip on the Dark Side, enough so that the other beings in the room could see how weak he was. "I am dying, my friends. I do not wish to send the Empire into a period of weakness as I waste away. That is why I called you all here today. You will bear witness that I asked this of Lord Vader. I want none of you to insinuate that anything other than my will led to today's events."

Everyone either agreed verbally, or bowed in acknowledgement. Vader could feel their confusion. He, of course, knew exactly what was happening. He just had a faint wish that this was happening in the traditional way, and that he had already secured his son to be his apprentice.

"And now, my friends, you will witness something few beings will ever see. Lord Vader and I have a history, and our Order has certain traditions that must be kept. Are you prepared, Lord Vader?"

Vader would have taken a deep breath if he could. "I am ready, my Master," he said as he drew his lightsaber.

Sidious smiled thinly. "One to hold power, and one to crave it, My Apprentice."

"One to hold power, and one to take it, My Master," Vader replied, almost ritually.

Sidious, the Sith Master, spread his arms. "I do not want to die wasting away as I am, Lord Vader. Spare me that."

Vader, the Sith Apprentice, bowed his head and lit his saber. "As you wish, my Master."

He lit his blade, saluted his Master one last time, and drove the red blade forward, piercing Palpatine's heart in one smooth movement. It was an almost instantaneous death.

He shut down his saber quickly and caught his Master's body. He bowed his head over it, carefully making sure that the Dark Side energies did not explode. After a moment, he looked up.

"The Emperor is dead," Sate Pestage said solemnly. "Long Live the Emperor."

The rest of the group went to their knees as Vader stood. "Our founder will be shown all due honors. His funeral will be held after a standard week of mourning. I will take up my position as Emperor after a month of mourning."

He turned to the Red Guards. "Call for a funeral detail," he ordered. "Full honors. Have all banners and flags at half staff for the next month." He turned to Grand Admiral Pitta. "Grand Admiral, have a press release prepared and released within an hour. State that Emperor Palpatine died after a long battle with Cardonian Dementia."

"Yes, your highness," he said. "He only had a few months before he started declining regardless, am I correct?"

Vader nodded. "He did," he said. "He contacted me last week and told me of his intentions. He knew that one of the symptoms of the disease was insanity, and he didn't want to bring that on his Empire."

Pitta bowed his head. "He was a great man, my l… your highness."

Vader stepped back as the funeral guard arrived. He didn't say anything as they worked. One, the medic, called time of death before folding the sheet over the Emperor's face. The military men stood at attention as Palpatine's body was taken away. The civilians bowed their heads or stood at attention as well.

Finally, Vader closed his eyes, though no one could see it. "We must prepare. Some would try to take advantage of Emperor Palaptine's death and cause chaos."

The Imperial council gathered around. There was much to do.

* * *

I am aware of the EU of how Palpatine planned to destroy the galaxy when he died, but in this universe, his dementia never got to progress, so he never came up with the idea. In fact, the difference in this universe is he was actually diagnosed. (you can't tell me that the idea that Luke would just join him wasn't the product of insanity...)


	2. Chapter 2

Luke Skywalker sighed as he sat next to Han Solo and Leia Organa. They'd finally found a time for the three of them to meet privately. Between Emperor Palpatine's death and Vader's ascension, the Rebels had been running (both literally and figuratively) for nearly a solid year. Luke himself had only just found the time to go back to Dagobah in the last ten day.

"Alright, kid, what's this about?" Han asked. "And why did we have to close up the Falcon for this?"

Luke sighed and looked down at his hands. "This mainly is for Leia, but… Han, you need to know a few things, too, and while I wish I could tell her and have her tell you later, she'll need you." Luke looked up at Leia. "You will need him, Leia. And I'll be here for you as well."

"Now I'm getting nervous," Han commented wryly.

Luke nodded. "I've… discovered a few things about my family in the last few months- at Bespin, and after," he said quietly. All three of them winced at the mention of Bespin. He looked up at Leia. "Leia, it's your choice- do you want the good news first, or the bad news?"

"How bad is the bad?" Leia asked.

Luke grimaced. "Very bad," he said. "But the good is very good."

Han didn't say anything, just took Leia's hand.

"Good news first," Leia decided.

Luke nodded. "I just learned the good news a couple of days ago. I have a twin," he said.

Leia gasped, and Han swore. "Why are you telling us like this?" Han asked after a moment.

Luke looked over at Leia. "A twin sister. We were separated when we were babies, to keep us safe. I was taken to my father's stepbrother. My sister was adopted by our mother's friend."

Leia reached out with her free hand, and took his. Luke nodded. "Yes, Leia. It's you."

"I… know. Somehow, deep down, I've always known."

"We're connected by the Force, Leia," Luke said. "We've always had that connection, even when we didn't understand it."

Han was staring at them in shock, but the shock was slowly morphing into glee. "You're twins," he said.

"Yes," Luke replied.

Leia sighed and leaned against Han. Luke leaned back. "There's more, and it's not… good." He looked down.

"It's what's been bothering you since Bespin," Han said. "Isn't it?"

Luke smiled wryly. Han might not be strong in the Force, but he knew Luke in a way few others did. "Yes," he said. "After Artoo and I got you from the bounty hunter, and I left to find Leia and Chewie… well, you know what happened," he said. "But I never told you exactly what happened after he…" Luke trailed off and flexed his right hand.

Leia's gaze softened and she reached out and took his hand again. "What is it, Luke?"

"Vader didn't want to kill me," Luke said. "I know that, in the heat of battle, things happen. I don't think he actually wanted to take my hand off, either, but I can't be sure. I managed to get to a gantry, and was trying to work up the nerve to just… just jump, so he didn't catch me, when he asked me if I knew what happened to my father."

Han sighed. "Bastard," he muttered.

Luke smiled. "Very likely, actually," he said lightly. "But I don't know for certain. I told him what Ben told me- how Vader himself had killed Anakin Skywalker," he broke off and took a deep breath. He wanted to run, but he needed to tell Leia the truth. "Vader answered with just five words. I… was only able to confirm it at the same time I learned about you, Leia." He was stalling. He knew he was stalling.

"What did he say?" Leia asked kindly.

Luke took another deep breath and recited the words that were burned into his memory. "'No. I am your father.'"

It took a moment, but suddenly Leia's eyes widened. "He's your… our…"

Luke looked down at their joined hands. "He is. Like I said, I managed to confirm it only a couple of days ago."

She tightened her grip on his hand. Neither of them said anything. Luke could feel Han's shock, but the other man wasn't saying anything either.

Finally Han shifted and drew Leia closer to him. "He's not you, Leia," he said. He looked up at Luke. "And he's not you, either, kid."

Luke smiled slightly. "I know," he said. Somehow, Han knew just what to say.

Leia was trembling a bit, but she nodded. "I know," she echoed.

Han sighed and hugged her close. "I'll make you believe it," he murmured quietly. "You've never been him, not once." He looked over at Luke. "He wanted you, on Bespin," he said. "We already knew that. Now we know why he wanted you alive so badly."

Luke nodded. "I'm sorry, Han. You suffered the most there."

Han freed one hand to wave the apology away. "So your father doesn't like your friends, kid," he said airily. He sobered. "Luke. Did he know about Leia?"

Luke sighed. "I don't think so," he said. "He didn't know I was his son until he learned my name somehow. It was only after the Imperial Navy got my name that my bounty changed to "alive only". He wants his child, Han. If he knew about Leia, her bounty would be as high as mine."

Leia turned and looked at him. "I don't know what's better," she said. "To be his known child, or to be his unknown child."

Luke gave into impulse and smiled. "At least he won't try to turn you if he doesn't know about you."

Leia smiled back. "He'll just kill me," she said.

Luke looked down at his right hand again. "There are fates far worse than death," he said quietly.

The three of them were silent for a long time. Finally Han stirred. Luke caught a flash of amusement from him. "So, I take it you both got your height from your mother?"

Luke chuckled. Han always knew how to make things better, even if only for a minute.


	3. Chapter 3

Vader scowled down at the datapad he was reading. He wanted to be out with the Navy, searching for his son, but now that he was the Emperor, he knew he needed to stay and lead the Empire, especially since he hadn't named his heir yet. Of course, he knew who his heir was going to be- Luke just wasn't cooperating yet. Vader didn't know where Luke was right now, and that worried him.

Even the news from his spies in the rebel fleet wasn't enough to keep him from worrying. Luke was, as before, spending a large amount of time with the rebel princess and the smuggler, when he wasn't leading his Rogue Squadron. But Vader could tell there was something different about the interactions. Luke had always been close to the princess and her smuggler, but something about the relationships between the three of them had changed.

Vader changed the reports to check on something from almost a month ago, rereading the report he'd ignored at the time. Luke and his two confidants had met privately in the smuggler's ship, and since that time, the princess had been seen with him in the gym. Rumors had quickly sprung up about their relationship- again. Solo had claimed unconcern, and his actions supported that. His discussion with the Wookie Chewbacca on the matter had been public, but cryptic. The Wookie had apparently understood everything, however.

Vader would have sighed. His son and the boy's friends perplexing interpersonal behaviors notwithstanding, he was no closer to finding and ensnaring his son than he had been after the Millennium Falcon had escaped Bespin over a year ago.

Every attempt to trap the boy had failed, and Solo and the princess were rarely in a position for him to capture them in order to use them as leverage again.

Vader rarely felt helpless, especially not now that he was Emperor and the Sith Master. But Luke and his friends were some of the few beings who could inspire that feeling. He had to find Luke. He had to turn Luke before it was too late.

Vader paused. Why was he so determined to turn Luke anyway, to the point of desperation? Luke, of course, was wasting his power on the Light, but that didn't mean that he was in mortal danger if he remained in the Light.

Vader himself was the one in charge of the Empire, he was the one who declared who would die if they used the Force. He was the Sith Master, and he could determine if he would allow a Jedi to remain in the galaxy.

Other Jedi, of course, he would destroy without pause. But his son? If he could capture his son, and at least get him to leave the rebellion, he could wait. Luke would eventually see the truth about the Force, and now that Sidious wasn't going to insist on his immediate Fall, Vader could allow Luke the time to realize that truth.

Vader relaxed slightly. Yes, it was true he'd rather have Luke with him now- patience would never be a Skywalker trait, and Vader knew it- but he could wait if he needed to.

Vader switched to another report- a rebel convoy was leaving for Christophsis in three days. He nodded. For all that he thought finding Luke was more important personally, he knew that defeating the Rebels was also important for the galaxy as a whole. It had taken him a lifetime- Luke's lifetime- but he was finally in a position to bring peace to the galaxy.

He sent an order to Admiral Piett to divert a task force to intercept the rebel convoy and capture as many rebels as possible. He knew Piett would follow orders without delay. Unlike so many higher officers, Piett both had a brain and was loyal.

Vader nodded and continued his work. In a distant part of his mind, he wondered just why so many people, including himself, wanted to rule the galaxy.

* * *

Leia looked over at the blast door that was all that separated her and a few of her shipmates from the Imperial stormtroopers who had taken over the ship.

It was almost hopeless. They were cut off from the escape pods, and most of the blasters were low on charge. Only five of the crew had made it to this fallback point. Cautiously, Leia focused like Luke had been teaching her, but she couldn't come up with any way out of this.

At least Han wasn't here. She glanced at the other four people in the storeroom, and took a deep breath. She couldn't panic now. People were counting on her.

The door started to glow red. She lifted her blaster, saw the others do the same, and waited. She wasn't going to let herself be captured without a fight.

The doors blew in. The young officer to Leia's right lost his composure and started firing before any of the stormtroopers could even be seen in the smoke.

The return fire was stunbolts. Thankfully, there was enough cover in the room that no one was hit. She returned fire and watched as one trooper went down, before she had to duck another stunbolt. Leia took a deep breath and opened herself up to the Force, just as Luke had been teaching her. The world around her slowed down, and she knew exactly where to fire to hit the stormtroopers entering the room.

For several minutes, the fight continued. The young officer who had panicked was the first to be stunned, then two more followed quickly. And then it was just Leia, using everything Luke had taught her and every skill she had to keep free.

And then pain lit up her nerves and she collapsed. The last thing she saw was a trooper standing over her. "Stun her again."


	4. Chapter 4

Leia woke up in a cell- and not on a ship. There was a taste in the back of her mouth that told her she'd been drugged and had been transported to a planet. She didn't dare reach out through the Force, but she could still feel a Dark, cold presence in the back of her mind. She took a deep breath and focused. She had to hide any hint that she was who she was. He couldn't find out that she was strong in the Force, or that… that Luke was her brother.

Out of necessity, Luke had taught her how to shield first thing, since neither of them wanted their fa… wanted Vader to find out about Leia.

The door to the cell opened. An officer and two stormtroopers entered. She knew what was coming, and despite the ship's jumpsuit she wore, she gathered her regal manners about her and held her head high as she was cuffed and led through the halls of the Imperial Palace. The officer- a Captain- hadn't said a word to her as he "escorted" her, but when they stopped before an ornate door, he spoke with the guards there. "The Emperor wants to see the rebel," he said. "He would not be happy with any delays."

And, in fact, they only waited a few more seconds before the door opened and they entered the throne room. She swallowed as she saw her father for the first time since she'd learned the news. "Lord Vader," she said. "No, sorry, Emperor Vader. I might have known."

Vader didn't say anything for a long moment. "Princess," he said quietly. "Luke Skywalker has been teaching you."

Leia took a deep breath and held her head up regally. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Vader gestured and the guards left. "Do not lie to me, Princess. I know the difference between an untrained Force Sensitive and one that is shielding. I have always known you have the Force, but since you were untrained, I never worried about you. But now, Luke has been training you."

She stiffened. "You don't have the right to call him that," she said. "Not after what you did to him."

She could just feel his amusement in the back of her mind. "I have every right," he said. "So… why did Luke decide to train you? It cannot be desperation."

She frowned. "Why should I tell you?"

Vader didn't say anything for a long moment. Even with the Force, she couldn't get a good read on him. Finally, he gestured and her binders fell off. He stood and turned to the nearby window. "Because, Princess, while I have my spies in the Rebellion, I do not get nearly enough information about him."

"Good," Leia spat. She tried to unobtrusively take a deep breath. She needed to calm down. She and Luke had discussed their respective tempers, and he'd warned her, after all.

She got the impression that Vader was amused by her attempt to calm down.

"Tell me, Princess, what has Luke told you about our meeting on Bespin?"

Leia shuddered at the name of that planet. She'd nearly lost everything she'd had left when she was there.

Vader turned fully to face her. "Well?"

"I know you fought," she said carefully. "That you tried to freeze him, but he got away from the chamber. I know you cut off his hand, and tried to turn him." She took a deep breath. "I know he jumped to escape you."

Vader didn't say anything for a long, long time. For a moment, Leia wondered if she'd gone too far. Finally, Vader turned back to the window and watched the city. "He did," Vader said. "He jumped because he was tempted, Princess. He wanted what I offered him. And if he hadn't jumped, I would have captured him, and he would have, in time, given in."

Leia didn't react. She knew that. Luke had explained everything about Bespin to her, to explain why he'd done what he'd done, and to let her know just how dangerous it was to learn the ways of the Force.

She'd chosen to learn anyway.

Vader turned to look at her. "There is more to our confrontation than that, Princess," he said. "It wouldn't surprise me that Luke would keep this to himself- he didn't want to believe it when I told him, after all."

Leia narrowed her eyes. Vader was going to tell her. Why? To ensure that Leia wouldn't trust Luke if she escaped? Well, he'd be in for a surprise if he thought that would work.

"Luke is my son," Vader said, about as softly as he could, as though he still couldn't to admit it to anyone.

Again, Leia didn't react. After a second, he turned to look at her sharply. "Luke told you," he said.

"He did. I'm just shocked you admitted it," Leia replied. She shook her head. "You thought you could turn me against him, give him yet another reason to join you. Well, surprise, Your Majesty. Luke is my friend, and I won't turn my back on him."

Strangely, Leia thought Vader approved. "It is good that his friends are loyal, the way mine were not," he finally said.

Leia lifted one eyebrow at that. "So what do you intend to do with me?" she finally asked. "I've known about Luke for weeks, now. You know I'm not going to tell anyone…" Vader suddenly shifted and she cut herself off.

"There's more," he said. "You know more…"

Frantically, Leia threw up her most powerful shields, but she could feel Vader easily sliding through them. "You need more training, Princess…" Vader said as he grabbed her arms to hold her still. "You are… sister." He let her go. "You are Luke's twin sister." He sounded stunned. "You are my daughter." Leia felt a strange, stunned joy from him.

Leia backed away, but he didn't try to follow her. "Obi-Wan was wise to hide you from me," Vader- her father- mused. "Now his failure is complete." He looked over at her. "And he has paid for his treachery in stealing both my children."

Finally, he approached her and his gloved hand reached up and touched her cheek. "How did I not see before now? You look like my mother."

"I am not your…" she paused. She was his daughter, and she'd mostly come to terms with it, even if she wasn't really ready to claim the man as her father. To her, Father was Bail Organa. "I look like Grandmother?" she changed subjects.

Vader nodded. "And your mother, as well. Though your nose is all mine, I'm afraid."

She had to be careful, she couldn't let him draw her in but she just had to know. "Who was she?" she asked. "My mother? Luke and I don't know."

Vader's hand dropped and Leia could feel sorrow tainting the air around them. "Her name was Padmé," he said. "Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo."

Leia's eyes widened. She knew that name. Senator Amidala had been her idol growing up. The woman had been so principled and strong, and a defender of democracy. Leia had wanted to be just like her.

Vader stepped away reluctantly. "I hurt you," he said quietly. "Even after…" he trailed off. He raised his hand again. "I am sorry, Leia," he said, using her name for the first time. "But I know you now. And you will be safe with me. You are strong in the Force, just like your brother. And I will train you, and together we will rule the galaxy. And when we bring your brother to us, our dynasty will begin."

"I will never help you rule the galaxy," Leia spat.

Vader shook his head briefly. "Once you learn the power of the Dark Side, you won't hesitate to join me."

"Never!" Leia declared. "I'll never Turn!"

"I once said the same thing, my daughter," Vader said. "But I learned the truth of the Force, and so will you and your brother."

Leia could feel that Vader believed every word. For a long moment, she was afraid he was right. Then she straightened her spine and took a deep breath. She was not going to Turn.


	5. Chapter 5

Vader smiled as he watched his daughter as she defended against two drones. It had taken a subtlety that Vader hadn't known he'd possessed, but in the end, the Skywalker temper had won and Leia had Turned.

And she was flourishing under his training. Not only that, but she had some incredible ideas for the Empire, and soon enough, she would be ready to be presented to the Empire as his daughter and heir. Her past as a Rebel could and would be forgiven, especially as that past was going to change things in the Empire.

He could see shades of what Padmé would have done in her proposals, but she certainly had his temper, and that just made him love his daughter all the more. She had her mother's flair for politics and was already acting behind the scenes to help him rule.

Sometimes, Vader wished Padmé was with them, but… what was, was. Still, with his daughter, it felt like he had a piece of her back. And then Leia would do something Padmé would never do, and Vader would remember that Leia was still very much her own person, for all that she was their daughter.

He was fairly certain that she would be the next ruler of the Empire, and she would rule it well. He was still trying to come up with a proper name for when he formally named her a Sith Lady, but that would come in time. For now, she was his unexpected daughter, and that was enough.

They just had to find Luke, and Vader's family would be complete.

* * *

Notes: And that's it for now! This story is complete, and the final story in this universe (sequel to "No Manner of Luck At All") is with my beta!

Oh, and I'm sorry that I didn't actually show how Vader managed to Turn Leia, but that was one of the things that kept tripping me up the past couple of years.


End file.
